Large officer
This man was an officer in the British Royal Navy, serving aboard the Monarch under Captain Toms. He was still a member of the ship's crew by 1751 around the time of the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon, and was aboard it as it approached the Devil's Triangle. When Henry Turner tried to change the ship's course by force, this officer attempted to stop him but was promptly grabbed, hurled to the ground and punched in the chin. As the officer recovered from his wounds, Henry was taken away by marines, and afterwards the ship entered the Triangle where the entire crew would end up meeting their dooms. Biography Early life This man was born in the 1700s in England to unknown parents. At some unknown point likely in his early life, he became a soldier in the British Royal Navy and later became an officer. He was part of the crew of the Monarch under Captain Toms, and was known to be a fierce and strict officer as with the other higher-ranking members of the crew. In 1751, the Monarch pursued the Dutch barque known as the Ruddy Rose, which had been stolen by the famed pirate Bonnet, towards a mysterious cavern. During the long chase the entire crew had become sick save for the sailor Henry Turner. 1750s The Hunt for the Ruddy Rose He was demanding orders from several marines when the roguish young sailor Henry Turner shoved past officer Maddox and tried to change the ship's course, as it was headed for the legendary and mythical Devil's Triangle. This man stood behind Henry watching him as he argued with Officer Cole and Captain Toms. When Turner was forced to attempt to change the ship's course by force, this man and a few other crewmen ran after him up onto the quarterdeck. This officer man managed to catch up with and grab Henry, but the latter tossed him over and leapt onto him. The young sailor punched him in the chin, but was almost immediately then grabbed by Royal Marines. The officer then slowly stood up, clutching his back, and recovered from his injuries before aiding two soldiers in carrying Henry below deck to be imprisoned. The Devil's Triangle When the Monarch entered the Devil's Triangle, the ghost crew of the Silent Mary attacked the ship. During the ensuing battle, the officer was unable to hold his own against the Ghost soldiers of the Silent Mary and simply stood screaming before being impaled. His body was then engulfed in flames along with the ship. Legacy This officer, along with the rest of the crew of the Monarch, was remembered by the rest of the British Royal Navy, including Lieutenant John Scarfield at Saint Martin. Personality and traits This man was, along with his fellow officers, strict and demanded near impossible work from his inferior soldiers and sailors. He was a loyal and skilled member of the crew of the Monarch which had earned him his rank of officer, and managed to maintain his position and reputation as being an officer not to be tampered with. He was also brave and willing to fight with just his fists if needed, as shown when he attacked the rebellious and tough young sailor Henry Turner and even managed to grab him and drag him backwards onto the ground. However, though he was easily able to temporarily overpower a younger and lower-ranking sailor, the officer showed cowardice when the crew was outnumbered and surrounded by the undead, unkillable ghost crew of the Silent Mary. Instead of aiding his crewmates in courageously fighting back against the seemingly unbeatable Spanish ghosts, the officer simply stood screaming at the back of the ship until one cursed crewman grabbed him and ran him through with its large sword. Appearance and physique Equipment and skills Like all officers of the Navy, he was skilled with a sword and musket. The officer was also capable of fighting with just his hands, as shown when he bravely attacked Henry Turner, though he was quickly overpowered by the roguish young sailor. During the battle in the Devil's Triangle the officer was unable to hold his own against the Ghost soldiers of the Silent Mary and simply stood screaming before being impaled. Gallery :Main article: Monarch Crew/Gallery Image:Monarch_Officer_4.jpg|The officer aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-03-19-21h18m57s515.png|The officer standing with other members of the Monarch crew. (DMTNT) Image:Piratesdead-movie-screencaps_com-813.jpg|The officer is beaten by Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Image.jpeg|The officer wrestling with Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Image2.jpeg|The officer is killed. (DMTNT) Behind the scenes * The officer's portrayer in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales by the uncredited Cale Kampers. ** It is possible that the officer was portrayed by the credited Akos Armont but this has yet to be confirmed. Appearances * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Notes and references Category:British Royal Navy Category:Monarch crew Category:Killed by the Crew of the Silent Mary Category:Males Category:Individuals Category:Deceased